A. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for defouling marine propellers.
B. Description of the Invention
Fouling of underwater surfaces of boats has long been a problem which has not been entirely solved by the use of most modern anti-fouling paints. These paints tend to lose their toxicity on contact with most propellers which are made of copper-containing alloys such as bronze. In salt water, formation of barnacles is rapid, and is not prevented or substantially deterred by intermittent use of the propellers.